I Don't Have to Listen to You
by Angelwings Sorrow
Summary: one shot Draco's Date is ruin and now he refuses to listen to the reason why. MM Mpreg.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**I Don't Have to Listen**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

Draco was pissed. His lover had abandon him on their one year anniversary. He had everything planned. He would sneak him in to his private room where there would be a romantic dinner waiting. It really paid to be Head-boy of Slytherin because he also had his own private fire where he had planned to make long hot sweet love to his boyfriend. Then they would exchange presents with each other and he would ask him to move in to the manor with him after graduation. It was to be the perfect night, but his lover didn't show up to breakfast that morning. That was okay, he still had several hours to bring his love to his room. Then his love had not shown up for lunch; in fact he hadn't shown up to any classes.

Draco went in search of his love hoping nothing had happened to him. He went to the hospital wing no sign of his boyfriend. He even lowered himself to asking his friends if they had seen the missing boy. They said he was called to the headmasters office. So after dinner he asked the headmaster if he knew where his lover had gone. The headmaster said he knew not as he last saw him this morning. Now the Slytherin was worried and pissed off. His plans were ruined and his Boyfriend was missing.

The next morning he made his way to the great hall hoping his love would be there safe and sound. He sat as his usual place between Crabbe and Goyle. He slowly picked at his food as he watch the Gryffindors entered the hall. Still no sign of his love. He left the hall and went flying to clear his head and emotions. A Malfoy does not worry.

At lunch he again looked for his boyfriend still, no sign of his love. Just then the hall doors swung open and in walked his BOYFRIEND in the arms of Seamus Finnegan! That did it Draco was officially raging mad. He got up and stormed out of the hall and down to his room, ignoring the calls after him. He almost made it to his room when a hand reach out and grabbed him.

"Draco wait! I need to talk to you." Panted the teen who had just run to catch the fast Slytherin.

"Shut it Potter I don't want to talk to you! Go back to Finnegan I'm sure he'll be more than happy to talk to you."

"Draco it's not Like that Seamus is just a friend. Please you need to listen to me."

"No. I don't need you to listen to you, you're not my husband and are not worth listening to."

"Fine then we'll do this your way." Just the Raven haired Gryffindor grab the blonde Syltherin's hand and started dragging him back up the stairs.

"Potter Let go!"

"No! you are going to listen to me no matter what." They stopped before the gargoyle statue. "Tongue toffee!" the statue jumped aside and Harry dragged Draco up the stairs.

"Come in gentlemen what can I do for you?"

"Marry us!"

"WHAT!"

"Very well do you have the rings Harry?" Smiled Dumbledore.

"Potter you're out of you mind." Hissed Draco as the headmaster started the ceremony.

"Yes." Then turned to Draco " But this the only way you listen to me. Don't you love me?"

"Yes I do." The Slytherin admitted. " but you hurt me."

"I now pronounce you Man and Husband."

"What!"

"Just signed here Mr. Malfoy I need to send this paper work to the Ministry." Draco numbly nodded his head and signed his name under Harry's. "Well now I better see the house-elves about a wedding feast."

Once the headmaster left Draco finally found his voice. "Potter what the hell is going on!"

"You wouldn't listen to me unless I was your husband so we got married now you have to listen to me and you not going to leave this room to you hear the whole story." The Slytherin relented and sat in one of the comfy chairs ready to listen to his husbands sorry excuse for going out with Finnegan.

"Okay. Draco do you remember when I had a headache last month and it was so bad I went to the hospital wing for a potion?"

"Yes, but what does that have anything thing to do with it."

"Well that week there had been an out break of chicken pox among the muggle-borns and Madame Pomphry was busy and couldn't get me the potion so she asked Dobby to get the green pain reliever potion. He was there helping with the care of the patients and was more than happy to help, but Dobby is color blind and gave me the Blue fertility potion instead." Harry took a deep breath and started to pace as he became really nervous.

"You know how I've been sick for two weeks now so I was going to go back to get checked out, when I got summoned to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore explained the mix up and asked if I had been feeling alright? Well he sent me to the hospital wing for a check up. Seamus was there on detention duty from Snape. He was there for moral support when the test came back positive. Unfortunately Madame Pomphry knows nothing about male pregnancies so Seamus took me to see his mum, she is a healer that specializes in pregnancies male and female. She has a small Practice in Ireland and we stayed the night because I was drained emotionally from worrying and magically from flooing. This morning we went to Diagon Alley I went to Gringgotts and got the Potter wedding bands from my vault, Because I love you and I wanted to marry you." Harry took Draco's hand in his slightly playing with gold Celtic bands that land on their fingers.

"Then we came strait here and Seamus was holding me up because I was still shaky from the floo. Then before I could talk to you, you ran off and then wouldn't listen. And that's why were here now." With all that said he collapsed in his husband's lap.

This was just too much to process Harry was pregnant with his child. It all made sense now the green tea, the slight moodiness and how Harry didn't like his nipples touched when they made love, it was because they were sore. All his anger about their missed date seemed to fade away. This was the best present he could ever hope for. A child and a husband to love. Well now that they were legally married and the was no divorce in the wizarding world Harry would always be with. He arms wrapped around his husband's still slender waist and place a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Well Harry this is a shock, but a happy one. I was mad this morning because I thought you had forgot our anniversary. I was also a tad jealous of you arriving with Finnegan. You missed our romantic date and the mad passionate sex I had planned out for you." The Slytherin smirked as he heard the Gryffindor moan and wither against him. " But I think I can excuse you this one time. I may not be so for giving time."

"I love you Draco, and I'll make up for missing last night on our honeymoon." Harry's voice was thick with lust and his eyes were dark with desire.

" I love you Harry Malfoy-Potter. And I know you make it up to me starting now." Draco quick covered those soft pink lips, that had been teasing him since Harry started this whirl-wind wedding, with his own. Soon those luscious lip parted and he drove is tongue into that sweet mouth of his husband. Soon they to tongues were battling for dominance sending fire straight to his loins. He wanted nothing more than to take Harry right then and there, but that would have to wait. Reluctantly release those sweet lips. "That was a good start the rest will have to wait till tonight."

"Dracooo…"

"No my love you'll just have to wait." Smirked Draco as he stood with Harry still in his arms. "Right now he have things to do."

"Like what?

"I have to fire call mother, you have to fire call the Weasleys and We have to make an announcement for the Daily Prophet. And then move your things in to my rooms." Harry went pale as he was set right on his feet. He forgot about contacting their families now that they were married they'll demand to know why they weren't invited to the wedding. Thank god Lucius received the kiss after the final battle last summer when he finally kill Voldemort. Look's like he would be making news once again.

"Am I really moving into you rooms?"

"Of course My Darling husband. Now that you're mine I'm never going to leave your side." Draco wrapped his arms around the smaller man and held him close.

"I Think I'm going to like being married to you." Harry snuggled into the warm embrace.

"My Love this is just the beginning."

" And I hope it never ends."

The end

A/N: just little something that was running through my head hope you like it.


End file.
